Christmas Lemon!
by haiitspocky13
Summary: It's exactly what the title suggests... Piggeh x Mr. Chair (Human names used.) Yaoi boyxboy (First person... You have been thoroughly warned.)


"What has you in such a good mood, Chair?" The familiar sarcastic voice of a certain golden statue asked, adjusting the teensy Santa hat atop of his head. He leaned against his candy cane, it proving to be the perfect size for a shepherd's crook for a tiny statue man.

I looked down at Stephano, watching as he balanced on a limb of the Christmas tree. With a pale hand outstretched, I allowed the statue to walk into my open palm. "I love Christmas! Doesn't it make your heart just race?" I answered, plucking the little hat from Stephano's head.

Stephano glared. "Not in the slightest. Now, give me back my friggin' Christmas hat."

I laughed, placing the hat back on the statue's head and flicking him away with my thumb and index finger. Stephano stumbled backwards, falling right into the tree, catching one of the limbs with his candy cane just before he crashed to the floor.

"Zut alors! What was that for?"

I stooped down, my emerald-colored eyes squinted. "For being a Scrooge." I extended a pale finger and poked my bro in the belly, making him almost lose his grip. Stephano yelped, struggling to shimmy his way up the slick plastic protecting the peppermint candy. I grabbed at the back of his miniature gold sweater, gently picking him up and setting the statue on my shoulder. Stephano reached up, yanking a strand of chocolate brown hair.

"Merry friggin' Christmas."

I giggled, fixing my own gray sweater and looking into the mirror. "Well, the party starts in five minutes. Excited?"

Stephano sat down on my shoulder, resting his back against the crook of my neck. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I blinked. "Oh! I almost forgot." I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, walking over to a trunk and pulling out three bottles of wine. Stephano leaped from my shoulder, landing atop of one and crawling to the cork, searching for a date on it. "Damn, this is the good stuff." He looked up, his golden eyes on me as he balanced on the neck of the bottle. "You've got something special planned, no?"

I snickered, turning my head to avoid him noticing the blush that inevitably came across my porcelain-colored cheeks. "Maybe." Stephano growled, unwrapping the crooked end of his cane and nibbling on the very end. I looked around, checking one last time to make sure my Christmas party was perfect. "We put the candles out... All of them are lit?"

"Oui. You've turned this castle into a fire hazard." Stephano replied. "Now what are you planning?"

"Good. And the cookies?" I ignored him.

"Shaped like snowflakes." The golden man mused. "Tell me! What is it?"

I blinked. "We have our playlist made?"

"Perfect playlist for getting drunk on spiked eggnog." He answered, just dropping it.

I glared. Stephano chuckled softly, putting his hands up in surrender. "I didn't put anything in it, I swear!" I smiled and looked around. Stephano looked away, muttering quietly as if trying to not let me hear. "Not yet." I just ignored that he said it.

"The mistletoe?"

Stephano pointed. "Right over there. Over the sofa so Pewds can be comfortable while cuddling his girlfriend's face off." I rolled my eyes. The statue shrugged. "Well, you know it's true."

I laughed. "Whatever. Go get a cookie or something before I lock you in a mason jar."

His eyes widened and he leapt down, doing a roll as he landed and then kept running. "Neverrr!" I heard him yell, climbing up a low bell-rope like a ladder to get to the table where the cookies sat. I just smiled, turning to the Christmas tree to make some final touches. Suddenly there was a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned to "Merry Christmas, babe.", my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Percy!" I giggled, putting my hands on his shoulders.

His warm magenta eyes flicked upwards, drawing my attention to the bundle of leaves and berries he held above our heads. He put a finger up, tapping his lips to further emphasize what he wanted. I blushed, standing on my toes to gently press my lips to his. He snaked an arm around me, rubbing a circle on my back as he kissed me. He was first to pull away and I sighed, the warmth of his lips leaving mine.

"Ho, Ho, Homos!" Stephano called, cupping his hands around his mouth. I laughed and saw Percy smile, giving Stephano the finger. "Merry Christmas, Goldielocks." Stephano threw both middle fingers up, smiling sweetly back. "Joyeux Noel to you too, Swine."

"Howsa goin' bros?" A familiar Swedish accent called, turning our attention to the doorway where they stood.

Marzia and Felix stood together hand-in-hand and Jennifer stood behind them, a round, white mask looming above the short bro. The rock, the gamers, and the fashonista all smiled, coming in with presents wrapped in colorful paper. Percy and I stepped forward, helping them carry the boxes to the tree.

"Merry Christmas, everybro!" I smiled, giving each of them a hug before resting myself on the arm of one of my favorite reading lounges. Percy sat down in it, pulling me down into his lap. Stephano appeared behind us, back into his human form. "So... We open presents and get drunk?"

I rolled my eyes. Percy chuckled, his furry pink ears perking up. "Sounds like a plan, buddy." Everyone cheered and Stephano walked off, grabbing the bottles of wine, some whiskey, vodka, and the carton of eggnog. He set out the glasses and waited for me to start.

"Uh... Well bros..." I looked around. "Hey... Marzia?" Cutiepie looked up, smiling that radiant smile of hers. "Yes, Mister Chair?" I looked under the tree, smiling at the intricately decorated gift boxes she had carried in. "Why don't you give your gifts first?" Marzia nodded, the ball on the end of her Santa hat bobbing as she jumped out of Pewdie's lap. She grabbed her presents and began distributing, and I smiled as she handed me mine.

With each gift we all gave, we all felt closer. I could have sworn I even saw Stephano blush once or twice, which was truly a Christmas miracle. That never happens. It was finally my turn to give out my gifts, and I felt more and more anxious as I got nearer to Percy. Cry and Pewds recieved new headsets, Marzia some new makeup tools, Jennifer some mangas, Stephano a new set of throwing knives, and Percy gave me a slightly suspicious glance when I sat back down without a gift for him. I leaned in, hands on his shoulders and whispered, "You'll be getting yours later."

He nodded, giving me a goofy grin and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Cool with me, sugar."

Several Christmas cookies, glasses of wine, and embarrassing Christmas stories later, things were all starting to wind down. Like Stephano had predicted, Pewdie wanted to kiss Marzia under the mistletoe before they said goodbye. Stephano took off shortly after, mumbling something about spending some time with his idiot twin brother. Cry and Jennifer left together, oddly enough, both pretty excited about some Nutella something or another- Cry's explanation couldn't be heard over Jennifer's excited squeals.

Percy and I were all alone now, and I was nervous. Not just nervous, but... Nervous and really excited. I slowly sat down in his lap, taking the wine glass out of his hand and setting it on the coffee table. "Do you want your present now?" I asked nervously.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Where is it?"

I looked around, biting my lip. "Follow me."

Blowing all the candles out, I made my way to the door. I could clean up later. He followed me, lacing his fingers between mine and gently massaging my hand as he always does for some reason. I took my key out of my pocket and slid it into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open, walking in and locking it back behind us.

"Why couldn't you give it to me at the party?" Percy asked absentmindedly, his magenta eyes watching every move I make.

I laughed nervously, gently squeezing his hand and pulling him closer to me. "Because... That's not a good idea." He looked quite confused, so I just smiled, sitting him down on the bed. I climbed up into his lap, slowly brushing the pink hair out of his handsome face so I could see him better. "Any more questions, or can I give you your gift now?"

The words didn't sound like mine, but I could tell that he was surprised. "Uh, yeah..." He answered, his hands on my waist. I leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. He cocked his head to the side, his pink fringe brushing my nose. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair and then trailing them down to the hem of his shirt. My fingers ran up his toned abdomen and chest, feeling the warm skin before slowly sliding his shirt off, breaking our kiss.

"Chaise... Are you?" I look up at him, his loving gaze making me blush. I smiled nervously, nodding in confirmation. "Yes, I'm sure. I want you to be the one." He stays quiet for a minute before smiling back, hesitantly pulling my sweater over my head. He leaned in, kissing and sucking on the place where my neck met my shoulder. I gasped, reaching down and working on the button of his black skinny jeans. I started to go further, but he stopped me.

Percy picked me up and stood, slowly sitting me down on the bed and switching our positions. He unbuttoned my jeans, pulling down the zipper and slowly sliding them off. My cheeks were hot and I looked down, my heart beating a little faster. He pulled off my boxers, kneeling down in front of me. I shook my head.

"Percy, let me be the-"

"Shhh. Just relax." He answers, cutting me off.

"But this is your..."

"I know. And this is your first time. So... I want to do this." He replied, kissing the inside of my thigh.

For a few moments he did just that, kissing my thighs and slowly getting closer each time. Then he took me into his mouth, causing me to gasp in surprise. He was slow at first, but gradually got faster. My knuckles were white, my nails digging into the palms of my hands. It felt so good. In just a few more moments I released, the pleasure just too much.

Percy stood up, licking his lips as he ran his fingers through my dark brown hair. I closed my eyes, my breathing shallow. I heard him chuckle softly, and soon I could feel his breath on my neck, his arms wrapped around me from behind. I opened my eyes, turning to kiss him. He spun me around, laying me down on the bed and going back down.

I felt him kissing at my thighs again, slowly moving down until her was right next to the very sensitive spot below my member. I bit my lip, a hand covering my mouth as I felt his warm tongue swipe it. I let out a little moan at the sensation, my cheeks flushed. A tingle ran up my spine as his tongue entered me, sending bursts of pleasure to every part of me.

"Ah! Percy! Please-" I'm cut of as he comes back up, looking at me with concern. "Do you wanna stop?" He asks, slowly brushing the hair out of my eyes. I blink, shaking my head. "No! Please! It feels..." He chuckled softly as I trail off, looking around. "I need some lube..."

I try to get up but he stops me, so I point to the nightstand. He opens the drawer, pulling out some blueberry lubricant. Squinting in the semi-darkness, he reads the label, chuckling softly. I blush. He crawled back over, opening the bottle and squirting some onto his fingers. I closed my eyes, waiting anxiously for what was about to come.

A slick, wet finger slides into me, making me shudder. He works it around, spreading the clear liquid until a second finger is added. My body is racked with pain as he scissors them, stretching me open. He gently kisses my cheeks, trying to comfort me. I yelp as a third finger is added. "Shhh... Just relax." He whispers, kissing the shell of my ear.

Suddenly he moves away, grabbing the bottle and pulling his fingers out. I watch him slowly spread the lube over his hardened length before moving back over to me. He grabs a pillow and rests my head on it, kissing me again.

He slowly pushes into me and I felt myself twitch, my body tensing up at the pain. He's just so big... He's biting his lip, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into my hips as he fills me up. I just focus on breathing, trying to deal with the pain. And then our bodies are moving. He rolls his hips, slowly working up to a faster pace. At first it's just a few thrusts, but then there's a rhythm. We both moaned, feeling each other's bodies with roaming hands.

Something he does makes my back arch off of the bed, and I can't help but scream out. He smirks, hitting that place in a rhythm, making my vision blurry. I dig my fingernails into his shoulders and he growled huskily in the back of his throat. He was going slower now, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in. Each thrust made me see stars, bright flashes of white. I cried out, hearing the headboard slamming into the wall.

"Percy!" I gasped, my eyes closed in pleasure.

"Chaise" He moaned, kissing my shoulders.

I felt everything slip, suddenly coming to a crescendo. I screamed out his name, tensing up as I reached orgasm. He gasped, clumsily thrusting in and out a few last times before reaching his own climax. I heard him let out a deep, throaty moan as he pulled out, laying down beside me. We were both panting, clinging to each other as our breathing slowed. I was so out of breath. He wrapped an arm around my waist, his lips pressed against my cheek. I felt the cum dripping down my thighs and the sweat on my forehead, but I was too tired to care. Percy seemed to be the same way, sleepily nuzzling me as he pulled the sheets over us.

"Night, Sugar. I love you." He whispered, his pink pig ears curled in delight.

"Night, Hun. I love you too." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Merry Christmas! Wow... I'm a few months late... Happy Valentine's Day then? Sorry. This was supposed to be my Christmas gift to this pairing... But my computer is retarded. So here it is! In February! *tries to resist the urge to go cry in a corner* But anyway... I hope you guys liked it! Even though my lemon is bad and I should feel bad... But I wanted to try and see if I could write it in first person! So I did... Wow. I feel awkward and weird. Bye for now!

~Pocky


End file.
